Custom Games
Custom games (or versions of Need for Madness rather) are fun to play and can get exciting as people usually add brand new Java hacks or track pieces, and in some extremes even make their versions longer (meaning they can have more than just 17 stages) or add more cars (meaning they can have more than 16 cars)! Need for Dreams v1 and v2 (by Phyrexian) Need for Dreams is a custom game by Phyrexian, focusing mainly on tracks so far. Most of the stages were creatred by coding, and the rest were a combination of coding and stage maker. Need for Dreams v1 tracks #The Apprentice's Challenge #May the Dream Begin #Disturbing Nights #Hellfire #The Stormy Seaside #Race Across the Ocean #The Dark Swamp #NFM Elites War Zone #The Power of Dreams #Ghosts and Magic #Shadow #The Overnight Storm #The Fun Run #Journey to Nowhere #Dreamer's Realm #Nightmare - Dreamer's Dark Visions #Dreams Come True Need for dreams v2 has a lot more focus to cars than its predcessor NFD v1. It also adds some cool java hacks, like a new view, abilities for cars, and other special effects. Furthermore, the stages in NFD v2 are at a whole new level, including the two biggest tracks ever created (see Past Reality and Keep Dreamin'). With all these updates, NFD is slowly but surely gaining on popularity and will hopefully reach the fame of games like NFM 2 R&R or NFM MDX soon. Need for Dreams v2 tracks #Disruption in Reality (planned, not complete) #Take Off Into Your Dreams! #Crystal Fortress #The Secret Dojo #NFM Elites Racing Ring # #Rough Streets #Thunder Valley #Majestic Dusk #Race On Sunrise II # # # #Keep Dreamin' # #Past Reality #Dreams Come True (updated version) OFFICIAL Need for Dreams thread: http://aimgames.forummotion.com/t1265-need-for-dreams My cars topic: http://aimgames.forummotion.com/t2396-phyrexian-s-cars My tracks topic: http://aimgames.forummotion.com/t2437-phyrexian-s-tracks Need For Madness - ACV250 (By ACVoong) Need For Madness - ACV250 may be a confirmed version by ACVoong himself. It is entirely unknown whether it will be released or not. It will be in an NFM2, as of now, Java is now controlled and functioning properly and new stages will be added in. There are no new cars as of now though they will be implemented. Otherwise, there will be new stages and new cars, with maybe some of the originals intact. New images will be included also as well as some Java Editing such as Game Text edits, Statistics and Physic's edits to new cars. His final plot is to ensure the game runs from a folder properly and not in a Java Editing Program. Need For Madness: R-Volution (By Boiler & Hasher90) '''Need For Madness: R-Volution '''is a modified version of NFM2 with the primary goal of creating a simulative racing experience, setting players in a universe where they start off as a new driver and work their way up to become the R-Volution World Racing Champion. R-Volution is currently in progress and is set to include a vast majority of cars, improved realistic car physics and a entirely new Career Mode, amongst other implementations. No date has been set for it's completion as it is in the Pre-Alpha stage of development. A demonstration program will be released soon. Cars The cars for R-Volution have so far been made by Boiler, Chemical, Hasher90 and MKZ. There are plans to have around an estimated 60-70 cars in the game, although the Arcade Mode will be limited to 16 cars as with the original NFM2. The whole collection of cars will be available in Career Mode, along with the ability to own multiple cars. The original NFM2 cars will be in R-Volution, but with updated styling to match the other cars in the game. Stages With the progress, stages have not yet been made. This is partly due to new specialised track pieces being created in order to produce stages which are based on famous racing courses such as Tsukuba Circuit, Laguna Seca and Fuji Speedway. Java Many new features have been implemented such as reworked menus, a sliding car select screen (Arcade), continuous menu music, speedometer, gear settings, a lap timer, new game cameras, a racing-orientated AI, new starting positions and the conversion to a standalone desktop program (instead of running in a web browser). The creation of Career Mode is currently in progress, along with other hacks to give players more freedom within the game. someone wants to add his/her version, edit this and write below Category:Article stubs Category:How to download this